1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric compressor having an electric motor driving a compression mechanism and an inverter control apparatus controlling the electric motor integrated with the compression mechanism and, more particularly, to an electric compressor whose inverter control apparatus includes a control circuit board and a power board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle-mounted air conditioner in an electric vehicle, a fuel cell electric vehicle or the like without mounting an engine has a compressor incorporating an electric motor as a power source that compresses and circulates a refrigerant. Since it is necessary for the electric motor to rotate at a desired rpm according to an instruction from a main control apparatus of the air conditioner, another control apparatus is required. The control apparatus includes an electric circuit or an electronic circuit. Specifically, the control apparatus includes an electronic element such as a central processing unit or a memory, and a switching element (power transistor element) such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) or an FET (Field Effect Transistor) for forming an inverter circuit (switching circuit). Then, there is an electric compressor having the control apparatus integrated into one housing with the compression mechanism and the electric motor because of a request for space saving. Hereinafter, the electric compressor may be mentioned as an integrated electric compressor.
Vehicle-mounted components such as integrated electric compressors are always required to be downsized and various proposals are made in view of the downsizing (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3760887).
Japanese Patent No. 3760887 has a main point of screwing a switching element to a base having a predetermined shape. The proposal of Japanese Patent No. 3760887 provides an integrated electric compressor capable of downsizing while still keeping shock resistance.
The present invention has an object to provide an integrated electric compressor further downsized.